


Lena forgets something important

by Raptarion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: Long story short, Lena is a complete dork.





	Lena forgets something important

A projector in the briefing room shows a map of a city on the Somalian cost. Red and green arrows showing the movements of enemy forces and planned points of contact dot the edge of a warehouse district. Winston is going over various team roles and time tables to the assembled Overwatch agents.

"Tracer of course will be a key part of the plan, as she will be able to begin each assault before moving on to the next without falling behind schedule. As long as we all remember the plan we'll get through this without any problems." Winston concludes. A loud smack cracks through the room, and heads turn to see Lena with her hand against her forehead.  
"Lena? Is something wro-" Winston starts.  
"I forgot!" Lena exclaims.  
"Forgot what?" Winston asks.  
"Be right back!" She yells, sprinting out of the briefing room.  
"Lena wait we have a mission to... get to." Winston calls after her, but tapering off into an exasperated sigh as the sound of her accelerator blinking her down the hallway fades. "...alright. Take five everyone."

\-------------------------

A projector in the briefing room shows a bar graph overlaid with various notes and bordered by smaller bar graphs and pie charts. Emily stands at the head of the large mahogany table dominating the center of the room listing various statistics to the assembled executives.

"As you can see growth has increased in the past quarter in direct correlation with our public support programs. We should be able to invest in offices in Russia within the yea... oh god no." Emily says, catching sight of something outside the window and burying her face in her hands. The executives share looks of confusion before there's the sound of something smacking into the window. They all give a startled jump as they see a woman in bright yellow tights sitting on the window sill.

"Emily!" The strange woman cries out, fiddling with the window before managing to open it.  
"How is she..." One executive stammers.  
"We're on the tenth floor!" Another exclaims.  
"Emily! I forgot to say to have a nice day this morning!" The woman gasps out.  
"Lena! I'm in the middle of a meeting!" Emily cries out mortified.  
"Right. Sorry. Anyway. Have a nice day. Good luck with your meeting." She quickly blurts out, before kissing her on the cheek and jumping back out the window.

Emily stands there with her face in her hands for several more seconds, before slowly walking over to close the window, then returning to the projector screen.  
"Right. As I was saying..."


End file.
